Locked out
by nainalovespll
Summary: When Aria accidentally gets locked out of her house, she has no choice but to spend a week with Ezra. What will happen when Aria and Ezra spend a week under the same roof? But more importantly, what happens when someone trashes Aria's room? Lots of fluff and drama?
1. Chapter 1

**Locked Out**

**Aria's POV**

I had just gone grocery shopping because I just realized that I did not have any food for dinner tonight. It was 11 pm at night and I was starving. All I wanted to do was run home, eat food and collapse on my bed. My mom, dad and my little brother Mike were in New York for spring break to watch Mike's lacrosse tournament. I was not allowed to attend the tournament because Mike was only supposed to bring two guests and I insisted that he took our parents along instead of me. The girls were also out of town, spending the short, one week vacation with their families. So it was just me, alone in an enormous house for next week.

I got out of my car and locked it. I put the grocery bags down and reached into my purse to fetch my house keys. _Holy Shit!_ I thought when I did not find the key. I dumped all the contents of my purse on the doorstep and searched my purse again. _No luck._ I had forgotten the key in my room. Which meant that I would be locked out of my house for the next one week.

I cursed my self for being so stupid._ Where would I spend the night? _The money in my wallet was not enough to spend a week in a motel. All my friends were away so spending the night with them was not an option. I considered calling my parents but then decided against it. After all, it was their vacation and they should enjoy their time together.

I felt a rush of panic run through my body. _What would I do for the next one week? Where would I sleep? Where would I eat? What if I run out of money?_ Suddenly, I heard my phone beep, snapping me out of my thoughts and signaling I had a new text message. I quickly typed my passcode and read the message from my 6 month boyfriend, Ezra Fitz.

**Ezra- **Goodnight babe. See you tomorrow! xxxxxx

As soon as I read the message, an idea popped in my head. _What if I spent the week with Ezra?_ Hopefully we would not mind. I tried calling Ezra but he did not pick up. He probably all ready fell asleep. I quickly gathered all my belongings that I had left on my doorstep and dumped it back in my hand bag. I decided to leave my groceries behind on the doorstep and I seated myself in my car.

Within 10 minutes, I was standing outside apartment 3B. I inserted my key into the key hole and quietly crept into the apartment. It was pitch dark and I could barely see where I was going. The only sound in the quiet room was the occasional giggles Ezra emitted in his sleep. I remembered his college friend Hardy tell me that Ezra laughed in his sleep. I smiled at the thought.

Within a few seconds I had found the couch without waking Ezra up. I carefully lay myself on the couch. I tried to fall of to sleep but my efforts went down the drain due to my very tight dress. _Maybe I should just wear one of Ezra's shirts tonight? _I got up and tiptoed to Ezra's closet. I found one his shirts and decided to put it on.

**Ezra's POV**

I awoke to the sound of someone rummaging threw my clothes and moving around in my apartment._ Could it be a burglar? Who would want to rob my apartment? _I quietly got up and tiptoed to the light switch. The unknown person in my apartment did not realize my presence because he or she was still looking threw my closet.

I flipped on the light switch and gasped. "Holy shit!" There wasn't a criminal in front of me, instead was my girlfriend, Aria Montgomery. Aria was standing in front of me in her underwear, clutching one of my shirts to her petite body. She blushed when she caught me staring at her.

"Um...hi," She started nervously, the blush on her cheeks increasing. "Um...I accidentally got locked out of my house so I decided to spend the night here. And I...um...decided to wear one of your shirts. I hope you don't mind."

"It's no problem I replied." I looked away so Aria could change into my red shirt. We both stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before I finally decided to speak up. "Should I sleep on the couch tonight?" I asked. I was not sure if Aria wanted to sleep in the same bed as me, even though we had been together for half a year. She had spend the night once, but I had slept on the couch.

"Um...I don't mind sharing a bed with you." Aria replied nervously.

"Okay," I nodded and switched off the light switch. Aria grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I cupped her cheeks and she ran her arms through my black hair. We were soon making out on the bed and we only stopped when I decided to ask Aria a question.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you get locked out?" I asked.

"Well, um...I was shopping for groceries-" Aria started.

"You were shopping for groceries at 11 in the night?" I exclaimed, cutting her off.

"Yeah, I needed food to make dinner." Aria blushed and I chuckled.

"When I reached home, I realized I left my keys in my room. So I was locked out because my family is in New York for the next week." She finished.

"Do you want to spend the week here, considering that your friends and family are away?" I asked, silently praying that she would say yes. I had always wanted Aria to spend more time in my apartment, and if she accepts my offer, my wish would come true.

"Yes," She replied, after what felt like ages. She smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I felt sparks as I kissed he back. We only broke the kiss when we needed some air.

"I love you," I confessed, looking into Aria hazel eyes."

"I love you too, Ezra," She replied before giving me another kiss. We then peacefully dozed off to sleep in each others arms.

**Authors Note- First chapter done! If I get more than 5 reviews, I will continue the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Aria's POV**

I woke up with Ezra's strong arms wrapped around my slim waist. Last night when Ezra had caught me half naked in his apartment in the middle of the night and it was beyond awkward. _I hope that the rest of the week would not be that awkward._ I inhaled the pleasant smell of Ezra's cologne and sighed. I wish I could spend every night with Ezra.

I shifted in the bed, and Ezra woke up. He slowly rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter on the bed. "What time is is?" He asked.

"10 am." I replied. "I should probably hop into the shower."

"Good idea. I'm going to cook some breakfast." Ezra announced.

"You can cook breakfast?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and mocking surprise.

Ezra chuckled and lightly punched me. "Hey! I'm not that bad of a cook!" He tried to defend himself.

"If you consider almost setting your apartment on fire every time you cook, then sure, you are a good cook!" I giggled and Ezra pulled me into a good morning kiss. Sparks flew as our lips met and they disappeared only when I finally broke the kiss. I flashed him a million dollar smile before heading into the bathroom.

**Ezra's POV**

I forced myself out of bed and decided to start the tedious process of making breakfast. I got out a packet of croissants I had bought yesterday from the Grill and laid them out on the table. I then fetched my smoothie maker and made two glasses of strawberry smoothie. By the time I was done making breakfast, Aria had vacated the bathroom.

"Hey, Ezra. Do you mind me wearing some of your clothes for the next one week?" She asked. She had wrapped one of my tiny white towels around her petite body, considering that she had no clothes to wear except for the ones she wore yesterday.

"Of course you can." I replied. "Even though that towel is a really good look on you."

Aria blushed at the statement. "I think I will wear some clothes." With that, she tossed her wavy brunette hair and rummaged threw my closet until she found a shirt and some sweat pants. She went back into the bath room to change and came out a few minutes later, looking beautiful as usual.

"Wow!" Aria gasped, looking at the food that I had laid out. "This may be one of the best meals that you have cooked!"

"Let me just put on a shirt and then you can taste my cooking." I replied. I grabbed a shirt that was laying on the floor and was about to put it on when Aria stopped me.

"I like you better shirtless," she smirked and tossed the shirt away. I smiled and pulled her into a kiss. It wasn't a very passionate kiss but it lasted long enough to make my heart race.

"Let's eat," I declared when we finally broke the kiss. Aria took a bite of the croissant and commented on how delicious it was. She then took a sip of her smoothie and her face lit up.

"Holy crap, Ezra! This is one of the best smoothies I have ever tasted!" Aria exclaimed. I smiled at the compliment. It was rarely that Aria said something good about my cooking, and I treasured the times she did.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." I replied, taking a sip of my smoothie. Aria gulped her glass of smoothie down in the next two minutes, which resulted in me making a few more glasses of the tasty liquid.

"This meal would go down in the history of "Best Meals By Ezra Fitz!" Aria said, drinking the last sip of her strawberry smoothie. "But obviously it would be the first on the list," She joked. I chuckled and gathered our plates, before putting them away for washing.

**Aria's POV**

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, once Ezra had washed and put away the dirty dishes.

"Sounds good to me," Ezra replied, taking a seat on the couch. I put in the DVD and grabbed the blanket and some pillows from the bed. I wanted to make the couch as comfortable as I could. I was laying on my back and Ezra was right next to me, his right arm wrapped around my waist. He looked into my hazel eyes and tilted my head up so he could kiss my soft lips. The gentle brush of his warm lips against mine sent my heart fluttering and made me light headed. The kiss was perfect.

We watched four black and white movie in a row, skipping lunch. By the time the credits of the fourth movie filled the screen, I was starving. And a grumble from Ezra's stomach indicated that he was too.

"We should probably grab a bite to eat if we do not want to starve to death." Ezra suggested.

"Definitely. But can we first swing by my house? I think I left my bedroom window open so I may be able to get in from there and grab some of my clothes." I asked.

"Sure," Ezra replied. We put the pillows and blanket back on the bed and Ezra finally decided to put on a shirt. Once we were ready, we drove to my house.

"Wait here," I said. "I will get some stuff and meet you in five minutes." I got out of the car and climbed a tree that was parallel to my bedroom window. The distance from the tree to my room was about 1 foot so I would be able to jump. I climbed higher and when I finally got a glimpse of my room, I gasped.

My room was totally trashed. All my furniture had been split in two and all of my belonging were broken and thrown on the floor. "OH MY GOD!" I gasped. _Who could have done this to my room?_

**Authors Note- Cliffhanger! Please review! I will update once I get 10 reviews. I also updated Dinner With The Montgomery's so please check that out too! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Previously:**

_"Wait here," I said. "I will get some stuff and meet you in five minutes." I got out of the car and climbed a tree that was parallel to my bedroom window. The distance from the tree to my room was about 1 foot so I would be able to jump. I climbed higher and when I finally got a glimpse of my room, I gasped._

_My room was totally trashed. All my furniture had been split in two and all of my belonging were broken and thrown on the floor. "OH MY GOD!" I gasped. Who could have done this to my room?_

**Aria's POV**

I was still standing on the tree shocked beyond my imagination. At first, I thought it was A. But A had died a few months ago and the texts had stopped coming. _So who did this? And most importantly, why would someone do this to my room?_

I decided to investigate so I jumped off the tree and climbed into my bedroom window. I now had a better view of my room. The bed on which I dreamt about Ezra was cut in half. The desk where I wrote my stories was missing two legs, causing it to lean forward. My closet had disappeared, along with the millions of clothes and shoes inside it. All my papers and books had been ripped and thrown across the bedroom. All my belongings were not in a usable state. My room had been trashed.

I was about to go back downstairs and notify Ezra when I heard a voice. It was the voice that I had heard so many times. It was the voice that was used to threatened me. It was the voice I hated. It was the voice of Jackie Molina.

_Why would Jackie do this to my room? What happiness did it give her to trash my room? Why would she do this? And how did she get in my house? _Questions danced around in my brain but was interrupted by Jackie's voice.

"Stand back! Put your hands above your head! Don't move!" Jackie commanded, appearing in the doorway. I gasped. Even though I had heard her voice, I did not believe it was her until I came face to face with her. A black gun was pressed between both her hands and aimed directly at me.

Jackie was dressed in my clothes and an evil smirk danced across her face. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and her lips curled upwards into an evil smile. I turned to face and put my shaking hands above me head.

"Surprised to see me here?" She asked, her voice cold and emotionless. I did not answer her. My fear taking over my mouth and robbing me of the ability to speak. She laughed at the expression on my pale face. It was the laugh of the evil stepmother in Cinderella and it send shudders up my spine.

"Whhy are you doing this?" I stuttered, when I finally found my voice. I cursed myself for not sounding brave.

Jackie flashed me another one of her evil smiles. The fact that she loved to see me frightened and vulnerable prominent on her face. "Once you are dead, Ezra will be mine." She announced.

I was shocked by the words leaving her mouth. _She thought that by killing me, Ezra would fall in love with her! Wow, this bitch was really so damn stupid!_ But this was not the time to mock Jackie's stupidity. She had a gun pointed at me and was about to shoot any moment. I had to think straight. I had to make a plan to escape. Ezra was still downstairs because I told him not to come up. _Who will save me now?_

My heartbeat quickened as I feared what was about to happen. I heard a silent click as Jackie took the safety of the gun off. I started to panic. My face started sweating. Droplets of sweat pooled together on my forehead and fell down my pale face. My hands and legs were shaking. I was hyperventilating like crazy. Jackie's lips curled into a cruel smile, knowing she had full control over my life.

Her index finger moved to the trigger and my heart skipped a beat. I wanted to run or hide but I was frozen in time. My feet refused to part with the ground. I wished that this was just a dream. I wished that I would wake up in a few minutes and be lying on my queen sized bed.

I wished that I had remembered to bring that fucking key with me. Then none of this wold have happened and I would be safe. And because I was so fucking careless and forgetful, my life was in the hands of a bitch who hated me more than anything in this universe.

I thought about my family, my best friends and the love of my life, Ezra. _My friends had already lost Alison, how will they cope with my death? And what would happen to Ezra if I die? Would he move on?_

"Any last words?" Jackie asked coldly, snapping me out of my prayer. "Ezra!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping he would hear me.

"He can't hear you. He is downstairs" Jackie announced triumphantly. I glared at her. She was going to be the reason I was going die at 17 years and 7 months. She was the reason I was going to miss high school graduation. She was the reason I would never get married to Ezra. _No! No! No! This could not be happening! This has to be a dream!_ But it wasn't. This was as real as the Sun, Moon and everything else.

"Say goodbye to earth, Aria. This is your last second alive." Jackie added. After that statement everything started to move slowly and a few seconds seemed like light years. Jackie's finger pressed on the trigger. I forced my eyes shut. This was it. This was how I was going to die.

**Authors Note- Cliffhanger! Please review! Or else I will make Jackie trash your room and point a gun at your face! LOL JK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- I'm sorry that you guys had to wait for ages for this update but I was really busy and my family is having this barbecue thing today and I had to help out and stuff. Anyways, here is the last chapter of the story. **

**Chapter 4**

**Ezra's POV**

I was currently standing by my car waiting for Aria. It had been 10 minutes since she broke into her own house and I was getting worried. I know she is a girl so she will take a long time to choose her clothes, but why was she taking this long?

Suddenly I heard a muffled scream and I realized it was Aria's voice. Why would Aria be screaming? I decided to climb in through Aria's window and find out. I climbed the sturdy tree and jumped in through the window.

As soon as I saw the sight in front of me, I let out a loud gasp. Jackie was standing in front of me, pointing a gun at Aria.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, anger filling my head, robbing me of the ability to think straight.

Jackie just stood there, not daring to utter a single word. I saw her mouth open and I was curious to know what she would say to defend herself, but then she closed it. My hands clenched into fists and before I could stop myself, I lunged myself on to Jackie. I kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face before finally backing off. I never believed that I would actually hit a girl, but Jackie was not a girl. Jackie was a cold hearted, desperate bitch.

I grabbed the gun that was not laying on the floor and pointed it to Jackie. Then I grabbed my phone from my pocket and begun to dial 911.

"Stop!" I heard Jackie command a few seconds before I made the phone call. "If you call the police on me, I will tell them that you guys dated while you were Aria's teacher." She threatened. I could not believe what I was hearing. How could I have ever fallen in love with this woman?

"Fine." I replied. I wanted to put Jackie in prison. I wanted her to stay behind bars for the rest of her life. But if I did that, I will be put in prison too. And going to prison meant being away from Aria. "But get out of this house. Don't talk to Aria ever again. Leave us alone and don't tell her parents." I commanded.

"Deal." Jackie replied dutifully. She dumbed the gun in her handbag, shot Aria a deathly glare and marched out of her room.

As soon as she was out of sight, I wrapped my arms around Aria. I inhaled her Victoria Secret perfume and promised myself that I would never ever let something like this happen again. Aria was the one and only love of my life and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to her because of me.

When we finally broke the embrace, I let my arms fall to Aria's petite waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and crashed her lips into mine. Sparks erupted the second are lips touched and at that moments, it felt like we were the only people on earth. When the kiss finally ended, we were both out of breath and our lips were curled up in smiles.

"I am so happy nothing happened to you!" I confessed truthfully. "I would not be able to live if you were not with me."

"I'm just happy that we would not have to deal with Jackie anymore. And thank you so much for saving my life. I would be dead without you," Aria thanked.

"Your welcome," I replied. I then planted my lips on hers. It wasn't a long kiss, just a simple brush of her lips, but it was enough to send sparks through my body. Aria was my soulmate and I could never ever live without her.

"What are we going to do about your room?" I asked, analyzing the damage done by my vicious ex girl friend. I still could not believe I spend 4 years with a heartless bitch called Jackie. But now, I luckily had Aria.

"I'll tell my parents that there was a robbery while I went out grocery shopping," Aria replied, when a plan formed in her brain.

"Do you want me to pay for the damage done?" I asked. "It's my fault Jackie did this to you."

"It's okay, my parents will take care of it," Aria replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked once again.

"Positive." Aria replied, denying the offer again.

I kissed Aria again and helped her pack some clothes for the week. After I managed to fit 3 pairs of heels and many other clothes in her tiny duffel bag, I slung it over the shoulder and we headed to my apartment.

We spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch and watching old movies. Aria cooked her infamous macaroni and cheese for dinner which was delicious. Today was once of the scariest days in my entire life. It made me realize that I loved Aria more than anything in the world and could never live anymore.

After today, my hatred for Jackie increased. I knew she was a bitch, but I never believed she would do something so...illegal. The only good thing that came out of today was that Jackie promised to leave us alone. She would not call the police on me and Aria and I could be together.

The only obstacle that Aria and I had to yet overcome was telling her parents. I knew that I would have to fight for Aria and prove to her parents that I really loved her. I knew that if I told her parents I would be out of their good books forever. But it would all be worth it if I got to be with Aria.

**THE END**

**Authors Note- So the story is over. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing. I will be updating Couple's trip sometime soon so please check that out too. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. I'm sorry if it was really short! XOXO- Naina :)**


End file.
